<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Musical Proposal by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079378">The Musical Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu random fluff [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, M/M, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Proposing through text, Texting, Use of musicals lyrics, frozen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sakusa Kiyoomi finds himself getting woken up by a very annoying Miya Atsumu via text messages, he doesn't expect the string of messages that comes afterwards.</p><p>A lot of use of musical lyrics in this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu random fluff [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Musical Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a crazy idea of mashing up multiple musical lyrics together to come up with a proposal message so tada! This is the first time I'm writing in text style but I hope you guys enjoy this! SakuAtsu nation rise!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu : Good morning, my angel of music.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa : What the hell are you blabbering about?</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu : A dreamed a dream when time gone by.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa : Atsumu, I swear, the first thing in the morning and you’re…</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu : You’re like me, you will never be satisfied. We will never be satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa : What do you mean we will never be satisfied?</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu : For I am helpless for you. I wanna look into your eyes and drown in them. I feel so helpless… down for the count and drowning in them.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa : Wait a minute, are you…</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu : Cause I will never let you go, let it go. Can’t hold it back anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa : …</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu : Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa : What are you going about, Atsumu?!</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu : Love is an open door! I know its crazy that we finish each other’s sandwiches. And I never met someone who thinks so much like me.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa : I am getting worried that you think I have a rotten brain like yours.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu : Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men. It’s the music of the people who will not be slaves again.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa : That’s it, Atsumu. I’m going to…</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu : Kiyomi, I don’t have a dollar to my name. an acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame. All I have’s my honour, a tolerance for pain.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa (internally) : for the fact you put up with me all these years smacking you for annoying the hell of of me, you sure do have a tolerance for pain.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu : We’ll get a little place in Tokyo and we’ll figure it out. So will you marry me and become Miya Kiyoomi?</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa : Can I say something even crazier? Yes.</p><p> </p><p>Latest news:</p><p>MSBY Black Jackals setter proposing to MSBY Black Jackals outside hitter Sakusa Kiyoomi via musical lyrics becoming a sensational hit on Twitter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Random as hell but for those Haikyuu musical fans out there, hope I did you guys justice!</p><p>Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>